Misterioso amor
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se decía que cuando un niño sonríe por primera vez, de su sonrisa nacía una nueva hada, pero al pasar el tiempo todos dejaron de creer en ello, por esta razón las hadas dejaron se existir…


Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Shugo Chara: No me pertenece, pertenece a PEACH-PIT, pero si me perteneciera tendría un final con un AMUTO sin dudarlo… entre otras cosas… Y un Tadase entrando al celibato… SOY MUY MALA… nyajajajajajajaja…

Advertencia: no es una historia feliz, es una historia confusa, así que dudo que le guste a alguien, pero tuve una idea, debía escribirla.

Resumen: No se alarmen si escuchan la palabra ¨HADA, deben saber que es una historia de amor y de tragedia, solo puedo decir que la lean, ya que no sé como resumir la historia, quisiera saber su opinión, perdón por ser tan… bueno ya lo verán.

ONE-SHOT.

Misterioso Amor.

Hace mucho tiempo se decía que cuando un niño sonríe por primera vez, de su sonrisa nacía una nueva hada, pero al pasar el tiempo todos dejaron de creer en ello, por esta razón las hadas dejaron se existir… Bueno esta es la historia de un joven llamado Ikuto, que se enamoro de su primera sonrisa, es decir de su hada guardián, las hadas solían ser los guardianes de los que la crearon, este niño, misteriosamente podía verla pero el resto de las personas a su alrededor no, el resto del mundo estaba tan ocupado con su vida que se olvidaron que alguna vez fueron niños , que tenían sueño y aquellos que eran niños estaban tan apurados por crecer que se olvidaron de soñar, algunos realizaban sus sueños pero la mayoría se rendían al ver sus preciados sueños inalcanzables, por esta razón las hadas morían, ellas representaban sus deseos más profundos aquello que anhelaban con el corazón, y cada vez que la persona se sentía que se debilitaba su guardián también lo hacía pero este corría el peligro de desaparecer para siempre.

El primer amor es algo inocente y puro, algo sin maldad que solo busca algo verdadero, un sentimiento tan cálido como la luz del sol o tan resplandeciente como el brillo de las estrellas, es algo tan suave como la caricia de una brisa por la mañana, algo inexplicable que nos hace sentir tan bien, es algo único.

Era un día de primavera, se veía a un niño de unos cinco años, de cabello azul, tez morena y ojos zafiros jugando en un gran jardín, se lo veía feliz, sin preocupaciones, con su cálida sonrisa mientras sus padres y su hermana pequeña lo miraban jugar, el veía a un hada que lo había acompañado desde siempre, diciéndole que ella era fruto de su primera sonrisa y que era la última que quedaba, el niño estaba enamorado de aquella niña que lo cuidaba, le gustaba sus extraño cabello rosa, ojos ámbar de tez blanca; pero él desconocía el significado de aquel extraño sentimiento, estaba deslumbrado por aquella belleza inusual, él le dio el nombre de Amu.

De un día al otro su padre desapareció, dejándolos a él a su madre y hermana, sin ninguna explicación, lo único que el pequeño encontró de su padre era un violin que siempre tocaba para él y su hermana, el chico se volvió triste, ya no sonreía.

Una mañana al despertar, vio que Amu estaba débil, no tenía fuerzas, se desespero, la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y salió al jardín, él le hablaba pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Amu, ¿estás bien?

Preguntaba esto una y otra vez sin respuestas, así comenzó a llorar.

-Amu, no quiero que tú te vayas, no me dejes, te lo pido.

En ese momento se escucho una débil voz, que le decía:

-No te preocupes por mi Ikuto, yo solo soy una pequeña parte que debe irse, para que tú puedas encontrar tu verdadero amor, en unos años solo te acordaras de mis palabras y estarás con la chica que aprenderás a querer tanto que descubrirás lo que es amar de verdad, solo debes dejarme ir.

-No puedo-le susurro- no quiero perderte a ti también.

-No me perderás, solo debo irme, ya no me queda más tiempo, lo siento Ikuto.

Así poco a poco el hada desapareció de sus manitos dejando un brillo de múltiples colores efímero pero hermoso, el pequeño niño cayó de rodillas, juntaba sus manos y lloraba sin consuelo, así perdió sus sueños y también perdió a su Amu, en pocas palabras perdió lo que más amaba en su vida. Después de lo sucedido, mientras iba creciendo se volvía solitario, se escapo de su casa, era triste, de pocas palabras, mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos, se culpaba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, comparándose con un gato negro que solo traía mala suerte, o comparándose con su padre, diciéndose a sí mismo que era la misma imagen o sombra de su padre que le causaba daño a todo lo que era cercano a él, que solo debía desaparecer para no hacer sufrir a nadie más.

Así pasaron los años, el solía tocar el violin en un parque en las noches de luna llena, en donde nadie iba, siempre se lo veía solo, nadie se le acercaba, era todo un misterio, pero se ganaba el amor y admiración de todas las chicas que solían verlo, cuando una chica se le declaraba, el solo decía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos porque su corazón le pertenecía a otra chica.

Con veinte años, aun recordaba aquellas palabras que le había dicho Amu, era de mañana muy temprano, el estaba paseando por el parque, miraba a la gente que pasaban con prisa, los chicos que se dirigían a la escuela, otros al trabajo, de pronto escucho algo que llamo su atención, escucho a un chico decir ¨Amu¨, se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, vio que un chico rubio iba acompañado de una joven peli rosa, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, que llevaban el uniforme del instituto Seiyo, al ver a la chica una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la joven al verlo paro de caminar, se había sentido extraña y mas al sentir que una lagrima recorría su mejilla y que le sucedía lo mismo que al joven que tenia al frente. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante, el corazón de la chica estaba inquieto, latía muy rápido, sin ninguna explicación, solo se detuvo mientras el rubio seguía en las nubes, solo se quedaron mirando, nunca lo había visto, pero se sentía segura e insegura a la vez, aquella mascara que había llevado tanto tiempo, que mostraba ser la chica fría o cool que todos veían se caía dándole paso a su verdadera personalidad, dándole paso a la chica de solo quince años que verdaderamente era. Ikuto quería salir huyendo de ese lugar pero era como si estuviera pegado al piso, no podía moverse, después que paso la sorpresa de ver a aquella chica, se fue sin decirle nada al lugar en el que siempre solía tocar, dejándola aun mas confundida de lo que estaba, aunque ella quería preguntarle lo que pasaba, no se atrevía, la seguridad que siempre tenía desapareció al mismo instante que lo miro a los ojos, desde ese día ella pasea por el parque, esperando verlo y el espera cada mañana para verla pasar aun que sea en compañía de otro, esto le hace daño pero con solo verla feliz él era feliz, después de un largo tiempo de conocerse, el puede tenerla en sus brazos, sabe que ella lo ama y que aquella personita tan especial que había sido parte de su niñez tenía razón al decirle que ella debía irse para que el encontrara a su verdadero amor, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para ganarse el amor de la chica que había amado desde pequeño aunque ella no era aquella hada pero se convirtió en lo más importante de su vida, dándole sentido a su existencia, dándole sentido a todo lo que había sucedido, prometiéndose a sí mismo no lastimarla, cuidarla y protegerla con su vida si era necesario. Amu había encontrado el amor en el lugar menos pensado, encontró un misterioso amor, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera como aquella vez, perderse en sus ojos, verlo sonreír, abrazarlo y sentir su aroma varonil que tanto le gustaba, aunque le costaba mucho admitir que lo amaba, las bromas que él hacía solo lograban enfadarla, juntos comprendieron que las personas tienen defectos y virtudes, que el amor nace a pesar de todo, que debían ser fieles a lo que sentían y poner el corazón en todo lo que vivían juntos, aunque parecía insignificante para el resto del mundo, el que estuvieran juntos era lo que más importaba después de ese tiempo de conocerse ahora ella podía estar en sus brazos, amarlo y ser correspondida de igual manera a su sentimientos. Ikuto pensaba ¨ahora por fin puedo tenerte a mi lado, voy a luchar para que nada nos separe, por una simple razón, eres lo que más amo en la vida¨.

Ya pasaron seis años más, hoy se puede ver a una joven pareja feliz en aquel parque, él le acaricia la pequeña panza de la chica, que cada día crecía a dentro de ella un bebe del hombre que amaba, se los veía llenos de vida, sueños, anhelos y esperanzas. Ahora podían soñar juntos y saber que con el gran amor que sentían eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier cosa, no importaba el dolor que podrían vivir solo vivían cada momento como si fuese el ultimo, pero lo más importante es que vivían con amor.

Fin. 

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
